Flaming Beauties
by Merebelle14084
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and his sister and him are in for surprises. Between Romance, Quidditch, Schoolwork, Friends, and sibling wars, will Harry be able to overcome the dark lord in his worst plans yet? GxH, DMxOC, RWxHG
1. Chapter 1

Flaming Beauties

Chapter 1

Harry awoke to a searing pain coming from his forehead. It had been another nightmare. He'd been having the same one for weeks now. It was about his little sister, Nicolette. Crumpled on the Quidditch field, her navy blue robes spread out, her ginger hair fanned out across her face. An evil laugh that sounded in the distance and a green snake that filled the sky.

He rubbed his eyes, clamping his hand to his forehead. He peered around his room, which was the crowded space in the Dursley's basement. The Dursley's were Nicolette and Harry's only remaining relatives. Harry had only been two when they had been brutally murdered by Voldemort, a dark wizard. When he had tried to kill Harry something had happened, something that nobody can really explain. Protected by his mother's love, the curse had backfired, and Voldemort had disappeared.

Thus they had been brought by Hagrid, the Groundskeeper at Hogwarts, to live with the Dursley's. Vernon was a porky man, who was permanently pink in the face, and turned red when angry. He was often angry at either Nicolette or Harry. Aunt Petunia was a thin strict women with oatmeal colored hair. Their son Dudley, who was his age, looked just as beefy as his father, with his mother's oatmeal colored hair.

Nicolette and him had first shared the cupboard under the staircase, even when Nicolette had gotten to big to curl up against his arm, and sleeping had turned into somewhat of a shoving match between the nine and ten year old. But when Harry had received an invitation to Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry the Dursley's had been fearful of magical power's he might have processed, and moved him down into the basement. When Harry was twelve and Nicolette's invitation arrived, she got to move upstairs into the guestroom.

Harry rubbed his eyes and turned over to go back to sleep when I was shaken back into the present by a tiny hand. He wanted to ignore it, as much as he loved his sister. He'd been having this nightmare ever since his godfather Sirius Black had been killed, and he needed sleep.

"Harry, are you awake? Dumbledore has sent mail." Nicolette whispered, shaking him harder for extra effect. Her long hair brushed against his face as she leaned down toward him, peering into his fake sleep expression. Harry sighed inwardly and gave up, Dumbledore's mail might be important and they might not have time later.

He rolled over and groaned, pretending to have been asleep. He had no need to worry her further, after last year when Hogwarts had been taken over by the ministry, who had made Dumbledore (the headmaster, Nicolette's godfather, and greatest man both teenagers had ever met) leave, Nicolette, and Harry himself, were nervous about returning. Nicolette had been just a forth year, but she was aware of what had happened down in secret at the Ministry of Magic, when Harry had fought Voldemort, who had at last returned to kill Harry. Whether Nicolette was in any more danger than the average forth year because she was his sister was unknown, but Harry was not going to take any chances.

"Have you opened it up without me?" he asked sitting up as she tossed me a letter. Harry snatched his glasses and put them on as she shook her head pointing at her letter. Dumbledore often sent Nicolette and him packages and letters, usually about schoolwork and how they were doing. But lately the letters had been holding darker things.

"It's odd, he usually sends us just one letter. But this time he's sent us packages and our school lists as well." she chattered excitedly. Harry sighed relieved, the darker things usually involved him and would be in his letter, leaving Nicolette a night full of rest afterward's.

He rolled his eyes at Nicolette's antics. They both thought Dumbledore was the greatest man alive, but she expressed it much more openly. Harry thought of when Ron's younger sister Ginny had a crush on him when they were younger. It must be a girl thing.

"Listen to this!" she demanded excitedly as she unfolded her letter for the second time to read aloud.

_Dear Nicolette Lillian Potter,_

_Your schedule for your fifth year has been sorted out just as you have requested. I am honored to be the one to tell you that your potions grades were over acceptable, and you will be moving up to six year potions with Professor Snape. He looks forward to seeing you in his class. Hagrid also sends his wishes as he hopes to see you in his Care of Mythical Creature's class. Cho has resigned from the Ravenclaw Quitditch team due to some personal family matters she must attend to, she has asked that you be appointed seeker in her place, and I have honored her requests. Starting this year you will be Ravenclaw's new seeker._

_I hope that last year's tragedy's do not register in your mind. You're very safe at your Uncle's and Aunt's, and you will be safe at Hogwarts as well. I do hope you have enjoyed your summer thus far, as being a fifth year will mean lots of work for you to enjoy. I do hope you've given thought to what you might want to pursue after Hogwarts, seeing as your brother has not._

_I have arranged for your good friends the Weasley's to take you in for the remainder of the summer, a little vacation if you will. Your good friend Luna will also be staying with you as well. I wish you the best of luck with the rest of your summer, and look forward to seeing you again at Hogwart's this coming school year. Wish your brother a happy birthday for me._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Did you hear that Harry I'm a seeker now just like you! This is so exciting! Just wait till' I tell Luna and Ginny. I bet even Hermione will be excited for me, and you know how she feels about sports before school work!" Nicolette said as she began to tear open the wrapping around her package. A dozen chocolate frogs fell out as she tore off the side. "More cards for my collection!" she shrieked.

I hushed her quickly, and we both listened for the Uncle Vernon's footsteps. I glared at her as she shrugged. If we were caught for with this stuff it would be confiscated immediately, to the cupboard under the stairs. Having a wizard and witch in the house was one thing, but allowing them contact with other witches and wizard's was something the Dursley's didn't even need to think twice about before they banned it.

I tuned out her chattering about the regular mail, letter's from friends, the official Hogwart's school letter, and opened my letter from Dumbledore.

_Harry James Potter,_

_After what has happened at the ministry last year you and I are aware that Lord Voldemort's return is undeniable, as much as everyone else wishes to ignore it. Therefore, when you get back to Hogwarts, serious changes will be made to your routine. _

_The first Thursday after you get back, promptly at eight o' clock you will be having training lessons with Professor Snape. Due to chances that this owl could be intercepted, the lessons will be explained when you arrive to school on the train._

_Your dear godfather Sirius was writing me about pains in your scar and horrible nightmare's you have been having before his tragic death. Therefore, when you return back to Hogwarts you will be going to visit a new teacher Professor Witkin on Thursday mornings at 4 o clock. I urge you to remember that this is all for your safety and wellbeing of you. You will also meet with me on Fridays at 11 o clock, to discuss the prophecy and all the questions you might have about it._

_I urge you not to worry and to live your life as normally as possible. Try not to worry your sister to much, she has confided that she already feels a certain burden being in your shadow. I know you love her and will take care of her. I hope you enjoy your sixth year at Hogwarts._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry_

I sighed and put down the paper to see Nicolette eating a chocolate frog, watching me intently. She tossed the rest of it into her mouth and her eyes widened.

"So…What'd it say? What did he write to you about that was so important he had to include it in an extra letter?" she asked, leaning back on Harry's lumpy mattress.

"Oh, you know…same stuff as your's. Hopes we win the Quidditch House cup, those sorts of things." Harry lied, gritting his teeth as Nicolette rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh, sure. Tell me Harry, why don't I believe you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows with a frown. If their was one thing that Nicolette demanded, it was honesty. Something that her brother had been running low on these days.

"Just things about Sirius, he didn't think that you could handle it." he half lied. Sirius had been mentioned in the letter, and everybody knew that Nicolette, who was known to keep a picture of him with her in her Ravenclaw robes, probably couldn't handle it.

"Oh. Well. I also got mail from Charlie, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Luna, oh and Professor Snape." she told him. "Ginny and I haven't talked since we fought, she's been to involved with all these stupid boys, don't know why she bothers." She snorted. Harry however, ignored that last part about Ginny and guys, and tore at her letters, digging through the ones looking for Snape's.

"I can't believe it Snape actually wrote you!" he shouted, astounded. Professor Snape must be the worst Wizard at Hogwarts, well, teacher that is. He hated Harry for his resemblance to his father, and because his father saved his life once, although it had been his fault in the first place. He played favorites within his own house, Slytherin.

**Nicolette,**

**I am very honored to tell you that due to your grades on your exams last year, you have been moved up to potions with the sixth year students. Perhaps you could teach your brother and his little friends a thing or two for me? Anyways, seeing as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw potions often is behind, you will be with Gryffindor and Slytherin potions. I don't want anything to happen to you, so you will be seated on the other side of the room, next to Draco Malfoy. I hope you two get along well. I am honored that you enjoy my class and look forward to seeing you this year in Potions and on the Quidditch fields, congratulations on becoming seeker by the way. I see someone is a tad more modest than their brother. Pity he isn't more like you.**

**Professor Servus Snape**

"You have got to be kidding me! He's putting you next to Malfoy! Does he want you to be teased for being Potters sister? Congratulations on becoming seeker, pity he isn't more like you!" Harry exclaimed outraged, outraged that Snape was poisoning his little sister's mind against him.

"Give that back! You're just jealous that I have something over you for a change!" she fumed, snatching her letter back. "Draco doesn't tease me at all, he actually defended me back when everyone thought you were the one opening the chamber of secrets, or when everyone thought that you killed Cedric!" she snapped.

"Defended you? By what, saying it wasn't your fault you had me for a brother?" I asked her.

"It doesn't matter what he said! Just that he did it! Have you ever noticed that all of my friends are your friends too? That I met my friends through you, and that when I'm not around you I spend all my time reading and doing schoolwork? Your right when you say I don't know what it's like to be you. But you have no idea what it's like to be related to you. I survived to, I just don't have a scar to prove it!" she shouted as she gathered her letters and stomped up the stairs back to her bedroom, not caring if she woke up her Uncle along the way.

* * *

"Harry, what's wrong with Nicolette dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked the next week while serving Harry some bacon during breakfast.

Nicolette and him hadn't spoken since she'd woken Uncle Vernon, who was just giddy to have a reason to punish Harry, and gave him no dinner until the Weasley's came and picked them up. Nicolette had shut herself up in Ginny's room ,and, much to Ginny's annoyance, wouldn't let anyone in. Luckily another Ravenclaw student, Luna, who was Nicolette's only friend not through Harry, would be arriving this afternoon.

"We got into a fight about a letter." I said, although it had been a tad more bigger than that. More about the fact that most people considered Harry to be a hero of some sort. He felt bad for what she had to live up to. His grades weren't fantastic, but he'd become seeker first year. He'd saved the school twice, his godfather once, himself, and the Ministry of Magic.

"Was it the one I sent?" everyone asked at once, with guilty looking faces, except for Hermione, who had been the only one to talk to Nicolette, who was stabbing her ham as if it was still alive and moving.

"No, it was from Professor Snape." Harry said calmly, and Fred and George burst out in laughter. Ron, Fred, and George had looks of disbelief across their faces. Ginny hung her head, and Hermione continued to stab the life out of her ham.

"Snape wrote to a student?" George laughed. The Weasley Twins were howling with laughter, and banging the table hooting and whooping. The second their mother Molly Weasley glared at them, they stopped the banging, howling, hooting, and whooping.

"Not just any student, a Potter!" Fred exclaimed.

"But I thought Professor Snape disliked you?" Charlie asked, he was an older Weasley boy who was home from Romania, were he worked with dragons. He had already graduated Hogwarts.

"Me yes, her, no. I think she reminds him of my mother so much." Harry added. Everyone couldn't argue their. It was said that Harry looked just like his father, but with his mother's eyes. Nicolette looked just like her mother, but with her father's eyes.

"Yes, Servus was very fond of Lily. She fancied him for awhile as well, she tried not to let herself fall for the popular choice." Mrs. Weasley said. "Hermione dear, is something wrong with your ham?" she asked as Hermione looked up and blushed as she noticed everyone staring at her dismantled ham.

"I just think that perhaps Harry would be better off letting her make her own choices. She doesn't have much of that, her brother is famous, I think she just wants some space. She got accepted into sixth year potions, but when Harry saw the letter from Snape, he kind of shrugged it off, drawing the attention to how she would be sitting next to his enemy, Draco Malfoy." Herminie said, stretching out and putting emphasis on the his.

"Fancied Snape? What in Bloody Hell would your mother have saw in him?!" Ron laughed, seeing Harry's unammused look, the laughter stopped.

"She made Ravenclaw seeker too, but I heard somebody saying it was a pity she was choose as a replacement." Charlie said, shooting his sister Ginny a look. Ever since Ginny had started dating, she'd turned into a bit of a different person. She was always very close with Nicolette, and had even managed to agree with Luna. But Nicolette and her had had a fight about something, Nicolette had needed someone there for her when rumors went around that her brother murdered someone. But Ginny had been busy with some boy, and Nicolette had told her off. Since then rude comments had been passing back and forth between the two about the other one.

"Ginny, Harry. I'm very disappointed in you two. I hope you fix this, especially you Harry, your parents would be ashamed, and Ginny dear, I thought I'd raised you better than that." Molly tutted as she flicked her wand to begin the washing of the breakfast dishes.

"Ready for some Quidditch practice?" Ron asked as Fred and George were already sprinting across the green gardens and backyard towards the shed.

"Not just yet, I'm going to get Nicolette, she's a seeker now." Harry said. Hermione smiled at Harry from where she was sitting with Crookshanks, her orange tabby cat with a squished face.

* * *

Harry climbed the winding staircase up to the top floor and rapped on the door on the right at the end of the hallway. The door hinges creaked as the door opened a smidge, and an eye and half a nose could be seen, Just as Harry thought she was about to slam the door in his face, she let the door open widely.

Harry's heart crumpled slightly at the sight of his younger sister, wearing a pair of Ginny's old pajamas. Her socks had holes in the toes and her flaming red hair looked like a bird had nested in it. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Before Harry could apologize she flew into his arms.

"I'm sorry Harry, please forgive me, you can't stop talking to me, you're the best older brother ever." she said clutching his shirt.

"I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry Nicolette, I know what it's like to have trouble making friends. I wish I could take it away from you but I can't. It's rather be selfish, but I'd rather be your older brother, even if it makes you suffer." Harry said as they sat next to each other.

"I'd always want you as my older brother Harry. It's just hard, it seems like your better at me in everything." she told him.

"That is so far from the truth. You're a lot smarter than I am. Advanced courses in potions. Personally I think I need to be taking potions with your class, I'm so bad at it. Having people be nice to you isn't a bad thing either. I wouldn't mind Malfoy defending me for awhile. Also, your much better looking than me." Harry told her, clasping her hand as he grabbed a red album nearby.

She giggled. "I'll never be as good a seeker as you." she whispered.

"Who says? I'm afraid to say I've never even seen you play. Even if you aren't, we can't all be good at everything. Ginny is proud of you too, seeing as you two trained each other." he said with a smile pulling out the album.

He opened the first page and saw a page full of pictures of Harry, James, and Lily. In one on the bottom of the page Harry was touching Lily's stomach. On the next page their was a red haired baby being held by her parents, then by Harry, then Sirius holding both of them.

"I miss him." she said stroking the picture fondly with her pinky finger. The baby was sucking her thumb and Harry was pulling at his godfather's ear, Sirius glancing down at them both, tickling Harry, rocking Nicolette, and grinning and laughing at the camera.

"I do too, but for things to get better, they have to get worse sometimes." he told her, that was the only explanation he had on Sirius's death, he hadn't come to terms with it himself.

"Mom, Dad, and Sirius would be so proud of you, advanced potions, new seeker, all in one school year." he said as they stood up and headed out towards the field, where Nicolette could show Harry just how good she was on broom.

* * *

Right before dinner Mr. Weasley had arrived, along with Luna. Luna had sprinted into Nicolette's arms and began to talk about how if Nicolette hadn't wanted to be seeker so bad she could have been on the team first year. Much to Harry's surprise his 16th birthday celebration surprise was held after dinner.

"He's opening mine first Ron, I'm his sister." Nicolette insisted. Shoving a present towards Harry. Hers' Was the size of one of their spell books but not nearly as heavy. It was wrapped neatly, though not as neat as Hermione's, in brown packaging paper, tied with twine.

"He's my best friend!" Ron claimed, everyone knew they were just joking around, even Herminie was laughing at their little show of hitting Harry in the face with their present. Ron's gift was a cylinder shaped hallow sounding thing wrapped in purple tissue paper, which had been left over from Ginny's birthday in early June.

"How about you flip a coin?" Luna suggested in her airy tone.

"Good idea Luna! Anyone have a coin?" Ginny asked, as everyone searched their pockets. While everyone was searching a neat little package the size of a CD case landed in Harry's lap. He scrambled to open it before anyone could say anything. Everyone mock glared at Luna, laughing at her scheme to distract everyone so he would open hers.

The card was decorated with a tree and lights, singing a Christmas carol. A real Muggle holiday card, Luna had told him. Straight from the store itself. Inside the card was the gift. Harry thought about asking Nicolette later if Luna knew that they lived with Muggles.

"Oh…a magazine subscription!" Harry said trying to be convincing in his attempt to be enthusiastic. Everyone else clapped politely except for Nicolette, who was raving on how she would be sure to steal every one to read, making Luna beam with pride as she carried on about her dad's magazine in a whimsical tone. This snapped everyone out of their trances as they went to give gifts.

Hermione had gotten Harry a set of wizard career books, all with careers based within the study of the dark arts. He thanked her gratefully, and glanced at his sister knowing she'd announced to everyone that Dumbledore had told her he hadn't a clue on what happened after Hogwart's. Ron had gotten Harry a poster of their favorite Quidditch team, the Cannons. Fred and George had given him the gift of a gift card to their prank shop, for when it opened. Charlie had given him a remembrance ball, because it was cheap and useful. Ginny had blushed giving him a scrapbook of his years so far at Hogwarts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him plum pie and wrapped sugar prunes. Nicolette had given him the best gift of all, an empty picture frame.

"See, what you do is you take the little golden boards," she held up some little long rectangles with names scrawled on them "and you put them at the top of the frame like this, then you can see whoever you put up. So far you only have a few, because people have to write their own names for it to work." she exclaimed as he gave her a hug and put her name in, so that it showed them sitting next to each other on the couch. He also had Ron, Herminie, Luna, Neville, and Cho. Ginny blushed furiously when he looked over at her when he saw her name missing. She muttered something about guys and changing under her breath as she and the other girls headed off for bed. Whispering to Ginny and causing her to blush wildly.

"Better get to bed boys, tomorrow Diagon Ally awaits." Mr. Weasley said, as he herded Molly and himself upstairs to their bedroom for some well needed shut eye.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed, since I worked really hard on it. So far the pairings may be looking one way, but they could look another. I've never written Harry Potter and I don't know which pairings I would like to do. It may seem as Ginny has a crush on Harry, but things can change my friends.**

**This is my first Harry Potter but I plan to update as often as I can, which with summer coming up will be a lot. I'm really excited about this story.**

**Stay tuned for Diagon Alley, Quidditch, School, and Harry's new journeys to find Voldemort and stop him from destroying the world as we know it.**

**Meredith Jane**


	2. Chapter 2

Flaming Beauties

Chapter 2

"Zane, Mercy." Professor McGonagall read from the list of parchment. That was the last name on the list, which wasn't saying much, considering that the list had only ten names.

Only ten first years had come to Hogwarts this year. Everyone was speculating to why, but in Harry's and Nicolette's groups of friends it was obvious that it was because of fear. Ginny's friend Amber was nowhere to be found on the train. The same was said about Richard, who had been one of the Hufflepuff's beaters. People were afraid of war, and they were leaving Hogwarts, or not coming at all.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat announced after a half a minute. The table clapped and cheered as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. They were proud to at least receive a new member.

"Weird eh? Six of ten went to Slytherin. I always thought every house got an equal share each year." Colin Creevy told Ginny as Hermione briefed Mercy on her schedule. She was the only student who had been sorted into Gryffindor. But they had gotten lucky, Hufflepuff had gotten no one at all. The friends all exchanged glances, almost as if they could talk to each other through minds.

"It is a coincidence to say the most. The hat sorts based on personality. There just happened to be no Hufflepuff's in the group this year." Hermione told them. Everybody remained unconvinced, but made no move to say anything, silently sipping their pumpkin juice.

"It makes sense to me. The wars coming and all the Slytherins belong to You-Know-Who's followers. Some of the older ones could already be hatching plans." Ron said, glancing over Ginny's shoulder at Malfoy, who all the 1st years were laughing with.

Harry decided that it would be best to say nothing. His input would probably taken as the final decision for the group, or might make him seem like he knew the answer. Hufflepuff, those friendly and cheerful had not received a single student. Slytherin, house of dark arts and evil wizards had gotten six Slytherins. He sensed that things would be changing at Hogwarts.

"Harry, Harry." Ginny said, snapping her fingers in front of his nose a few moments later. He noticed everyone was clearing the dining hall, but for Ginny and him, Nicolette watching intently from near the door.

"Huh? Yeah Gin?" Harry asked her, noticing how easily the nickname Gin flew off his tongue. She blushed slightly but quickly covered it up with a concerned glance.

"Are you alright? It's been thirty minutes. Classes start tomorrow, everyone is leaving." Ginny told him glancing towards the clock.

"Oh, yeah. I'm alright. Thanks. I'm just going to talk to Nicolette for a bit." Harry said as they both exited the dining hall into the corridor, turning opposite directions. Ginny scurried off to find the rest of Gryffindor while Harry stayed with Nicolette who had pulled herself aside and was by the door.

"Harry, everybody is talking about you and how Voldemort is back. The Slytherins were making a bet on when you'd vanish to go kill him yourself, and everyone was whispering about how you were going to save us all." Nicolette informed him in a somewhat panicked voice.

"I just…I'm not going anywhere Nicolette. Everybody knows that Hogwarts is the safest place to be right now, nothing can happen to anybody here." Harry reassured her.

"Yes because that was clearly shown with the Chamber of Secrets, or The Triwizard tournament!" she responded sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Harry, it's our job to choose the winning side, only we can keep ourselves safe, what if we're choosing the wrong one?" she whispered, her eyes full of worry.

Harry furrowed his brow and almost let himself be blown up. His own sister was hearing about this? Dumbledore was sure this was the right side, and it was the right one.

"Who told you that?" he demanded, rather loudly, having it echo off the hallway. Nicolette cringed and he cringed inwardly so she wouldn't see it. She tossed her red hair back and crossed her arms.

"I'll be fifteen in October, I can come up with things myself. We have every right to be questioning right now. We were born onto the side of good-" Nicolette started but was cut off immediately by Harry.

"We're on the side of good, meaning that it's the good side to be on." Harry said throwing up his hands. "Now seriously Nicolette, let's just say this is true, that I have to be the one to kill Voldemort." he said, and Nicolette gulped and turned a shade paler. "I have some power that he doesn't, and I don't know what it is yet, but I will find out. Leave everything to me." Harry told her, and Nicolette's face softened immediately.

"I'm scared Harry. We used to share everything. Now you won't even tell me what was in that letter." Nicolette said.

"It's reasons like this why I'm not telling you these things. You'll learn of them when the time comes. Now get to bed before they come around deducting points. I'll see you in potions tomorrow, don't let any git bother you." Harry instructed in a firm tone.

Nicolette rolled her eyes before responding.

"I won't Harry, but you don't let anybody bother you either. Remember that you're not in this alone." she said softly, before disappearing into the darkness, her small footsteps unheard by rest of the castle.

* * *

"Ginny this is not how I want to be woken up!" Ron bellowed five seconds after he entered the common room. Harry stood as a bystander over by the door, ready to flee for escape at any time.

Ginny was standing with her hands in fists, furious at her brother. Ron stood nearly nose to nose with her, red in the face and steaming mad. Harry was mostly tired and annoyed, wanting to get with breakfast, he could always fight with his own little sister.

"Hey Ron, back down a little maybe you to should just-" Dean was seated on the red couch, next to the spot were Ginny had been sitting in when Ron and Harry had walked in on them snogging on the way to breakfast.

"Do not tell me when to back down! I swear if you ever shove your tongue down my sisters throat without my permission!" Ron shouted, swearing loudly causing cusswords to ring through Harry's mind.

"He does not need your permission in regards to anything concerning me! Do you have no shame Ronald?" She asked furiously, she glanced over and seemed to notice Harry standing there. She looked at all three boys then the floor before stalking over towards the door and slamming it shut.

"So, breakfast anyone?" Harry asked both boys, who glared at each other before nodding.

* * *

"I don't see how you can do that to her Ron. She's fifteen already, she can date whomever she chooses." Hermione chided sternly as they walked to double potions with Snape.

"I don't care so much if she dates the guy. It's the first morning back and she's already got her tongue down his throat in the middle of the common room! Where anyone could see them!" Ron exclaimed making wild hand gestures.

"You're just jealous because you've never kissed a girl before." a voice said coming up behind them, Harry turned to see Nicolette dashing towards Potion's, but coming up behind them.

Ron glanced at her threatening as his ears turned red.

"Harry you back me up right? I mean, Nicolette is Ginny's age!" Ron said making more odd gestures, like the flapping of birds wings.

Harry tossed the thought around a bit. If Nicolette was dating she might become have someone else in case something happened to Harry. But would people use her to get to him? He figured it wouldn't hurt her. Besides who was he to control Nicolette?

"Sorry but I think I would let her date whoever. I mean, just because I don't really date doesn't mean she doesn't have to." Harry concluded, making Nicolette beam with pride.

Hermione scoffed and received an elbow in the ribs from Nicolette, along with a stormy glare. Everyone chose to ignore that seeing as they had arrived at their first potions lesson.

* * *

"This is sixth year potions, I assume you all have your books except for Potter." Professor Snape announced as both Potter's turned to face him.

"I meant your brother Nicolette." Snape said, his eyes flickering disapprovingly over Harry. "You came prepared even though nobody told you what book you would be needing." Snape said with a wry smile.

"Draco gave me one of his spares last night." Nicolette mumbled, while Malfoy looked pleased with himself. Snape gave another small smile and glanced over at Gryffindor.

"Excellent Draco. Ten points for Slytherin for Draco's act of kindness towards a new student, and ten points to Ravenclaw for Nicolette being prepared to start a new lesson. Five from Gryffindor for Potter's scattered brain." Snape said, his lips twitching.

Harry glared at Malfoy who said something to Nicolette causing her to smile slightly, Nicolette saw him staring and gave him a What-do-you-want-me-to-do look. The Gryffindors sighed on the inside, Snape was back.

* * *

Sixth year potions was going much worse than Harry could have possibly imagined. They were making some truth telling potion, Harry hadn't been paying attention when they'd said the name. But Nicolette had defined it and won a point for Ravenclaw, which he had noticed. It was a partner project, and Neville and Hermione had already lost a five points from Gryffindor when Neville shattered glass. Harry was focusing, or trying to focus, on cutting the root for the potion, but it was so small and had to be diced perfectly, he had a hard time keeping his hand steady.

"I'll show you a trick to keep the root steady." Malfoy said in a somewhat boasting tone. Nicolette just smiled and nodded, moving over. He shook his head motioning for him to continue. She started dicing again as Harry watched.

"Okay, see your hand, uncurl, good like that, stop retracting, just straight down even if doesn't cut all the way. Back like that so it won't move." Malfoy said adjusting Nicolette's shoulder. "Okay now go over it again but flick your wrist. There it is." Draco said, sounding quite pleased with her, which was a surprise to Harry.

"I did it! Look!" she said excitedly before glancing back at Harry ready to say something before she squeaked. "Harry you're bleeding!" everyone turned to stare at where Harry had diced the root so carelessly and cut his finger. He hadn't noticed it until now. He moved his hand to inspect the wound when Nicolette started to get up.

"Sit down Nicolette, Potter let me see it." Snape said whisking over to where Harry and Ron were sitting. "Minor cut, no stitches necessary." Snape said with the flick of his wand. "Whose potion is burning?" Snape asked, right before Dean and Seamus's cauldron exploded.

* * *

"It could have gone worse?" Hermione told Harry in the library, she was already assigned a paper in Muggle Studies, and had brought Harry and Ron with her.

"Hermione, you were in there, it could not have gone worse." Ron moaned before turning to Harry "What was with Malfoy?" he asked bewildered, Harry shrugged.

"I don't know I've been so busy thinking about the prophecy and stuff. It seems like he's trying to befriend her to get to me." Harry said darkly.

"You are so clueless sometimes, both of you." Hermione said rolling her eyes as she finished off another sheet of parchment, Ron handing her another.

"He was trying to get points for Slytherin, after we got House cup and all. Doubt he expected Snape would hand them out to Ravenclaw to. Ginny was right though. Snape seems to like her way to much for her not to be in Slytherin." Ron said.

"That, or maybe Malfoy fancies her slightly." Hermione suggested, re-dipping her quill in her ink fountain.

"Malfoy, fancying Nicolette? Well what does he see in her? Didn't mean it like that Harry! I mean, why would he date Nicolette when he could have Pansy? Not saying that Nicolette is better then Pansy, Pansy looks like she could be a toad." Ron finished.

"It's fine Ron, but that's impossible. I've been meaning to tell you, but Malfoy has a special mission from Voldemort himself. He's a death eater, I was trying to prove it, that's how I lost my potions book." he whispered.

"Well, maybe because your sister is smart, a talented wizard, nice looking, and she doesn't judge him like you do. Wait, death eater? Harry that's impossible, Malfoy's not even seventeen yet." Hermione said.

"But who else would be better at it? That's what Voldemort needs right now. Access to the school, he needs someone on the inside to help him with something. If I only knew what." Harry growled, frustrated at all this information he was being forced to swallow.

"Well what have you found out about it? Does he have the dark mark?" Ron asked, as if he'd always known Malfoy was actually evil.

"Dumbledore would know, besides, Malfoy wouldn't be able to do it all on his own, he'd need help from an adult. All the Professors around here wouldn't have anything to do with it." Hermione concluded, keeping her teachers in high standards as always.

"Nicolette was sitting next to Snape at the Triwizard tournament, because she's my sister and got to sit up close. On that one night, she said he felt something and pulled up his sleeve. He has the dark mark." Harry told them.

"Bloody Hell, what'd she do?" Ron asked, feeling queasy at the mention of the dark mark, and it showing that Voldemort was back.

"Harry, anybody whose read about Hogwarts knows that Snape was once a death eater. That story sounds strange. If he were a death eater he would be trying to hide it, not letting Nicolette Potter see it. What did he do?" Hermione asked sensibly and calmly, were as Ron was shaking just talking about the subject.

"Well, she said he told her to get Dumbledore and tell him that the time had come immediately." Harry muttered, that bit of information was the only part that gave anyone a reason to believe that the whole theory was crazy.

"See? Snape's with us. The most important thing is that Dumbledore trusts him, and that we all trust Dumbledore." Hermione said, before they exited the library to go to herbology.

* * *

"Nicolette, dear. Your future is very clouded with doubt and uncertainty." Professor Trelawney told her when she entered the classroom.

Nicolette sighed. Professor Trelawney had told her that she processed the gift, the gift of a seer. If she was so good at seeing the future why couldn't she see her own? Half the time Professor Trelawney was lying, but rare moments, often when she was within close proximity to Nicolette, she gave readings of death and other despair. It was safe to say that although Nicolette got fantastic marks, she hated this subject.

"Hello Nicolette." Luna said whimsically, her voice sounded like a poem or song. Luna was the best of friends. She was loyal, and very smart, like Nicolette. But she was optimistic, yet told it like it was, very honest.

"Hello Luna, I don't suppose you see anything in that crystal ball do you?" Nicolette asked lightly, knowing that Luna hated to be pressured into seeing. She did it on her own time at her own pace.

"Nargles will be found in Switzerland. I can see Father traveling there to do a piece on them." she said twirling her hair.

Nicolette just nodded, remembering that on the train Luna had told her that her father and her would be traveling to Switzerland over the winter holidays.

"He also wants to do a piece on you, the inside of Hogwarts, told by you. You have connections with Harry, his friends, the teachers, Dumbledore, and from what Hermione told Ginny who told me, certain Slytherin's to." she added.

"Not you too!" Nicolette groaned as Professor Trelawney approached.

"Nicolette, would you mind doing a proper reading for the class?" she asked, glancing over where the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw boys were debating over whether or not you were supposed to close your eyes, or use your textbook.

"Of course professor." Nicolette told her, as she did nearly every day.

"Let's see here…I need a person…to focus on…" she said slowly, blinking heavily as she gazed into the crystal ball.

"Do your brother!" Ralph, a Ravenclaw with jet black hair, suggested.

"Okay…I see…red hair…longer hair, not his friend Ron…but Ron is there now…lots of other red head's, probably the whole family…I can see a Cliffside cave…there's a little boy…he's a teenager now…there's an argument with family…wand raised…" Suddenly out of nowhere Nicolette flopped carelessly to the side, shaking and choking.

"What's wrong with her? Is she cursed? Is she dead? The teenager in the crystal ball did it! It's her brother, he's murdered her! She's having a seizure, it's a Muggle disorder!" Cries were heard throughout the room as Luna cradled Nicolette's head talking about radishes and their uses in everyday living.

She stopped shaking, she was ghostly pale. She was sweating but cold to the touch, and her eyes were wide as though she was flat up against a television screen, straining to see.

"_Avada Kedavra_." she gasped, before passing out once more.

* * *

**Dun dun dun…..**

**So this was a really hard chapter to write, so please review. Even if the review just says good or bad. I tried to start the story off, but I hope it's not moving to fast.**

**I must say I rewrote this chapter about 50 times, and I think this one will be the one I submit. Thanks for reading!**

**PM me to talk about Harry Potter, I don't have many friends who like it!**

**Meredith Jane**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Flaming Beauties

Chapter 3

"Move, move, get out of my way!" Harry shouted pushing past the crowds of Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's outside the hospital wing.

"I wouldn't bother, they are not letting anyone in." a Ravenclaw first year said snottily, crossing her arms.

"Move it pipsqueak, this is her brother!" Ron said shoving Harry through while towing Hermione along behind them. They were caked with mud from finishing Herbology, but they had hurried over the second they heard.

"I heard all about it, she cast the curse!" a familiar voice sounded, a 5th year girl with jet black hair wearing Slytherin robes. Sydney was one of Nicolette's close friends, her only friend in Slytherin. She was chatting with a pale girl with honey colored hair in Hufflepuff.

"Luna's not dead is she?" the girl, Hilary, gasped horrified.

"Of course not, the spell wasn't cast with a wand. Do you reckon it's safe to be around her?" Sydney asked Hilary, not noticing Harry's stormy eyes drilling through the back of her head.

"She didn't even mean to cast the spell, she was doing a reading. I was there, Luna's her best friend. I hear that it's a really powerful spell, and you have to really mean it. Besides, Nicolette would never do it on purpose!" Hilary exclaimed as Ginny approached them, her face red with anger.

"We're her friends to, I don't want to die-" Sydney started but was interrupted by Ginny, who was fuming and absolutely furious.

"Do not tell me you're suggesting we abandon her!" she hissed in a deadly tone, she would be yelling if the whole corridor wasn't trying to listen in on the friends conversation.

"I thought she wasn't even talking to you after you chose your boyfriend over her when she needed trouble. I wouldn't say she considers you a friend, you'd be safe." Sydney retorted.

"Everybody get out of this corridor before I hex you all on the spot!" Ginny shouted drawing her wand, only Sydney daring to draw her wand out as well. Everybody knew Ginny well for her bat-boogey hexes.

"That will be enough! Everybody back to their rooms, classes will resume as scheduled! Anyone in Transfiguration has a study break. Potter, Granger, Beddingfield, and both Weasley's may come with me." Professor McGonagall said sternly, as everyone rushed off in different directions.

* * *

"Nicolette!" Hermione cried once they entered the hospital wing, rushing over to the bedside of the young girl, who was still sickly pale, but awake. She seemed alarmed at her surroundings, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Don't startle her, I've just managed to calm her down!" the healer cried, muttering about patients needing their rest, and disrupting students.

"Mione', she's okay, she's going to be fine." Ginny said as they took chairs near the two beds, the second one held Luna, who was passed out with a startled expression glued to her face.

Harry saw Nicolette pale and scared, sickly laying in the bed and felt his stomach clench. She was trembling noticeably, and jumped at noises that only she heard. She seemed unaware of her surroundings and of Ginny whispering comforting words to her and Hermione.

"Nicolette, it's Harry. What happened?" he asked cautiously, but to no use, as soon as he asked what happened she began to wail and howl loudly.

"Don't cry Nicolette please." Harry pleaded, he was no good with crying girls. Nicolette didn't cry, he was really only used to Hermione crying around him. At hearing him say not to cry Nicolette began to sob louder, until Ginny scooted onto the bed next to her and clutched on to her tight in a bear hug.

"She keeps asking for Sirius." Ginny told Harry as she continued to hug Nicolette. Nicolette wailed at Sirius's name, but remained otherwise unaware to anything but Ginny talking to her about the first upcoming match of the season, Gryffindor and Slytherin. This seemed to calm her remotely.

Harry watched Ginny's flaming hair drape over Nicolette's shoulder like a blanket. It was easy to spot whose hair was whose, as Nicolette's hair was more ginger. Ginny's warm brown eyes were soft as she blinked deeply telling a story, eventually letting go of Nicolette and sitting in the chair next to her. Harry wondered how long she'd been here, considering she wasn't even in the same class that Nicolette had been in. He'd have to thank her later, even if they were still fighting it was obvious that Nicolette needed Ginny. Just like Ginny had needed Nicolette after the Chamber of Secrets.

"Mister Potter, a word?" Dumbledore asked, nobody knew how long he'd been standing there watching, but they hoped he knew the answers to what had happened. He wore a face that expressed no emotion, which caused Hermione to panic slightly as Ron tried to comfort her with humor.

"Professor," Harry asked once they were in the corridor, "What happened to her? Will she be alright? How's Luna?" he asked in a hurry.

"Harry, she was foreseeing your future when the crystal ball drifted her onto your scar. The connection between you and Voldemort was triggered and she began to somehow see into his memories. I'm unsure at this moment what she saw, but it is clear that it was Voldemort murdering someone in cold blood. Something that would have shocked her. The second she opened her eyes she muttered the killing curse, making Luna pass out." Dumbledore explained.

"She saw…who do you think it could be? Was the crystal ball cursed?" he asked. This is exactly the kind of thing he was trying to prevent Nicolette from seeing or hearing about.

"Hilary Beddingfield, a hufflepuff who was there is being spoken to as we speak. So far it's been determined that the crystal ball isn't cursed, she just has the gift of a true seer. She'll be treated like someone who saw somebody killed in front of their eyes, like you were. Chocolate, medicine, bed rest, and all her friends. Luna is fine, she'll be as good as new by tomorrow. We'll keep Nicolette overnight, seeing as Luna is her close friend in her dormitory." Dumbledore told him.

"Will these, these lessons help me to understand what happened to her?" Harry asked.

"Yes, soon you'll see what she saw." he said slipping a vile that contained one of Nicolette's hairs into his robe pocket. "Don't turn her away Harry. She needs you." Dumbledore told him, before they were all whisked off to bed.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the first Quidditch game of the year! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!" Nicolette announced, while Seamus added special effects, such as boos and cheering. Both were in charge of the sports announcements. Seamus was the sports announcer, while Nicolette wrote about it for the school bulletins. The first game had them both announcing, and two weeks later Nicolette was feeling a lot better.

"On Gryffindor we have Chasers Ginny, Katie, and Angelina. Go Ginny! Sorry professor, Keeper Ron Weasley coming out next. Ron is actually better then most would think, this summer we were playing Quidditch over at-right professor. The newest members, the beaters are the youngest on the team, third year twins Abram and Alfred. Here comes their new captain Harry Potter, the seeker, and best player ever! Go Harry, Knock em' off their brooms." Nicolette announced.

"Nicolette!" Professor McGonagall shouted, although inside she was quite amused at Nicolette's antics. She was just as proud as she would have been if Nicolette had been in her own house, being Nicolette's god mother she often went out of her way to take care of her. Which mostly allowed letting her have the Gryffindor password.

"Sorry professor, I'm neutral and all, but he's my brother. Anyway, Seamus to introduce the Slyterin's." she said pushing the microphone towards him.

"Alright let's get this over with. Here comes Draco Malfoy, thinks he's all that, seeker. Chasers are approaching, hard to make out whose who, the baboons." Seamus added, receiving glares from both McGonagall and Snape, who was giving more of a death glare. "Right on, well chasers Adrian Pucey, Warrington, and Marcus Flint. Marcus Flint is the captain, couldn't find anybody better, moving on to beaters! Greg Goyle and Vincent Crabble, smash your head open I'll bet they could. Last but not least there's keeper Miles Bletchley." Seamus finished as Nicolette fiercely scribbled down each players name for later reference.

"Captains shake hands. I want a nice clean game from all of you!" the ref shouted as they mounted their brooms. The shrill cry of a whistle was heard, and the quaffle was tossed into the air.

"There's the Toss, and their off!" Nicolette announced bouncing up and down in her chair with excitement.

"Gryffindor is in procession of the quaffle. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson running a back and forth play! There comes a Goyle, swings his club and the bludger nearly knocks Johnson off her broom! Katie passes to Ginny, who fakes right and goes to the left while Miles avoids a Bludger that Alfred, or maybe Arham damn identical twins, how am I supposed to tell them apart?" Nicolette said her eyes growing wide as she got more and more excited about her favorite sport.

"Nicolette, language." Professor McGonagall scolded, while Dumbledore smiled to himself at her antics. Nicolette rolled her eyes, mostly ignoring the professor as she continued to announce.

"Right professor, well Ginny scores! Ten points for Gryffindor! Off to you Seamus!" Nicolette announced happily while Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes.

Harry was perched high on his broomstick, Malfoy slightly below him watching his every move. Most likely Malfoy was waiting for Harry to spot the Snitch in the hopes that he could sweep in and take it. He ducked as Marcus Flint went zooming by with the quaffle, causing him to wobble a bit, but continue to hold steady to his broomstick.

"Flint comes in with the quaffle, he tries to fake to the left but Weasley doesn't fall for it. One of the beaters, who should wear a hat or something to be told apart from his brother, knocks a bludger in his line of sight as he chucks it. Hits Weasley in the stomach, that looked like it hurt! But Weasley passes it to Ginny who passes to Katie who passes back to Ginny and then on to Angelina who scores! Ten points to Gryffindor, the stage is your's Nicolette." Seamus said aiming it towards her.

"That's 20-0 with Gryffindor in the lead, but Adrian Pucey has the quaffle, Katie tries to intercept but he nearly knocks her off her broom! That is a foul! A foul! Are you all bloody blind!?" Nicolette shouted into the microphone, causing McGonagall to cover her ears.

"Nicolette! Comments to yourself!" she shouted, glaring at the young girl who held up her hands as if pleading not guilty.

"I think that's Alfred who tries to distract Adrian from making the goal, doesn't work, but it knocks Crab into Goyle which is cause for great laughs, or er…sorry professor. He's approaching Ginny whose near Ron, Ginny watch out for that bludger! Harry comes in knocks her to the left, avoiding the bludger! Go Harry! Ron is distracted and Adrian scores, although if the foul had been counted he wouldn't have…sorry professor." she said with an innocent look "Ten for Slytherin, whoopee." she scowled sarcastically pushing the microphone towards Seamus.

"20-10 Gryffindor in the lead and another ten points scored by Katie Bell! 30-10 Gryffindor. Harry's off, has he seen the snitch, or is he trying to get Malfoy off his back, lord knows I would if I was him. Right professor back on the game, anyways, Nicolette here is a seeker and is scanning and she has confirmed that Harry is indeed after the snitch. He's closing in on it!" Seamus shouted as Nicolette stood up and began to cheer with the rest of the Gryffindors. The crowd was on it's feet as Harry closed in on the snitch.

Harry noticed Malfoy approaching from the side and noticing he was trying to grab onto the end of his broom, in order to catch up with him. His broom was fumbling and veering towards the side, the snitch was within reach if he could just…

"Harry hurls himself off his broom because Malfoy grabs onto it, Harry's on the ground, he's got the snitch! Gryffindor wins first game of the season 180 to 20! That's how the Cauldron Cake crumbles, better luck next time Malfoy!" Seamus said as Nicolette and him hugged and cheered, jumping up and down.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright Harry? You hurtled yourself off your broom and onto the ground." Hermione said later that day as they worked on their homework in the Gryffindor common room. "Nicolette, you forgot steps three and four of a hatching a dragon egg." Hermione told Nicolette as she pointed to her parchment and skimmed to a different page of the younger witches textbook.

"Thanks Mione, don't know what I'd do without you." Nicolette said as she flicked her wand to erase what she had just written. Hermione just smiled and turned to Mercy to help her try to turn a match into a needle, helping her with the proper wand technique.

"I'm fine Hermione, just a few scratches, how have you been holding up Nicolette?" Harry asked, concerned that his sister still refused to talk about what had happened, she frowned slightly but answered him.

"I've been okay I suppose. Rumors have died down now, everyone is busy speculating other things not as important," she replied nonchantly as she watched Ginny and Hermione's faces with great fascination. Harry at first failed to see what they were looking at, but noticing Lavender giggling at Ron, and him wiggling his eyebrows in the attempt to amuse her. Ginny looked repulsed and annoyed, while Hermione had signs of a blaring fire in her eyes. Nicolette looked curious but kept fidgeting in her seat. Luna just wore the same dreamy expression as usual.

"Lavender, could you maybe ogle at my brother when I'm not around, it's making me want to vomit." Ginny said bluntly, as Ron and Lavender snapped out of their own world to glare at her.

"Some of us really need to concentrate," Mercy added quietly, while Ginny looked like she could embrace the young Gryffindor for being on her side of the sibling battle.

"People are doing homework here, unless you need any help with homework, I suggest you sit over on the couch with Seamus and Dean. I hear they are discussing Quidditch players, sounds interesting." Hermione added in a calm tone that was laced with something nobody could identify.

"Lavender, that's me you're rubbing your leg against under the table." Nicolette added sharply, receiving a smile from Ginny as she tried hard not to laugh, without much success.

"You're in Ravenclaw, you're not even supposed to be in here." Lavender sternly yet snottily said to Nicolette. Nicolette stuck out her tongue when Lavender's back was turned to Hermione.

"I am doing homework. Ronny, could you maybe help me with my herbology?" Lavender asked in what she must have thought was a sweet voice, while battering her eyelashes. Ron blushed bright red and Nicolette and Ginny exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter, then trying to stifle it as coughs when Ron glared at them.

"Ronny. How embarrassing it must be to be called that in front of your sister who will probably tell your whole family." Luna commented, causing the girls to laugh again. Harry himself couldn't help smile when Ginny turned to him and smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Neville could probably help you." Harry added, he didn't know why, seeing as Ron was his best friend, and he shouldn't embarrass him. But in his mind it seemed that if it got Ginny to giggle again it was worth it. He shot her a smile and both Nicolette and Ginny dissolved into giggles, causing Harry to blush slightly at Ginny's smile.

He had never really noticed until now how grown up she was. He supposed it was because she was the same age as his sister. But she was maturing at fifteen, and her shiny long hair covered her shoulders, and if his eyes drifted lower, she had a nice chest as well. What was he thinking? That was like checking out his little sister, bad Harry, bad, he scolded himself.

"Lavender, is that herbology due tomorrow?" Ron asked with a sly smile, aimed over her shoulder in Ginny's direction.

"No, it's due in three days." she replied smiling back.

"Perhaps you'd fancy taking a walk with me, you know, to catch up about our holidays?" Ron asked politely.

Lavender gasped, and it looked like she would die of happiness as she nodded delighted. Hermione had a stormy look painted across her face, like a look of what some might call jealousy. Ginny was glaring at Lavender, while Nicolette placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Mercy looked awkward and out of place, while Harry was just plain confused as to what was happening.

"Why don't you just ask her if you want to go snog her in a broom closet?" Luna asked, as if she really was confused to why he didn't say that. Everyone froze in place at her question. Ron smiled at Lavender and helped her up, smirking at Ginny when Lavender wasn't looking. Lavender giggled at something Ron said as they left.

"Suddenly I'm not feeling well, my stomach is bothering me. I think I'm going to head off to bed now." Hermione said quietly before gathering her books and heading up to the girls dormitory.

"Luna, is it true that Ron has been you know, with Lavender?" Ginny asked bewildered.

Harry knew that Ginny had every right to be angry. Both Ginny and him knew that Ron had fancied Hermione, and that she seemed to like him as well. So why would he be snogging Lavender in a broom closet?

"That bastard. Trying to get back at Ginny for snogging Dean." Nicolette said slamming care of magical creatures textbook closed. "Why I could just wring his pathetic neck." she fumed, pacing up and down the common room.

"What's she talking about?" Harry whispered to Luna who looked at him with her unfocused gaze.

"Ron and Ginny got into a fight about how Ron was just jealous of her relationship with Dean because he kissed like a twelve year old, and the only kiss he had ever gotten was from their aunt or his pillow." Luna replied, and Harry was shocked that Luna had given him an outright answer, which nearly never happened.

"Are you meaning to say that my bloody brother is upsetting Hermione because he's trying to get back at me!" Ginny shouted, getting visibly upset. Before Harry could get up and comfort her, on an instinct he had, Dean had gathered her in his arms and they were whispering to each other on the couch.

"Ginny's dating Dean?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, didn't you walk in on them snogging?" Nicolette asked as she packed up her spell books to get ready to leave.

"Right, now I remember." Harry said, for some reason feeling slightly miffed at the fact, especially when he remembered not caring just a week or two ago. Nicolette gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she and Luna left for the Ravenclaw common room.

"Are you sure you're okay, did you hit your head when you fell?" Mercy asked shyly, blushing that she had managed to ask the famous Harry Potter a question.

"I'm fine Mercy, do you still need help with your homework, because I'm sure that I could get someone to help you out." he offered politely, even though he felt like he should be doing something more important than helping a first year with her schoolwork.

"No, I'll be alright. Besides, you're remembrance ball is glowing. Are you forgetting something?" she asked softly, embarrassed to bring it up.

"It's Thursday and it's 7:55, I've got to go. Thank you Mercy." he said, rushing off for his first lesson with Dumbledore.

* * *

**Well that was mostly a filler chapter, because I've always wanted to write out a quidditch match. The next chapter there will be more Voldemort and war related drama, along with a few other little surprises**

**Thanks for reading, please review even if it's a one word review like good or bad!**

**Meredith Jane**


	4. Chapter 4

Flaming Beauties

Chapter 4

Whispers filled the dining hall when Dumbledore entered in the morning for breakfast. Harry glanced towards him and noticed, just as Dumbledore had told him, that his hand was darkened black.

"What happened to his hand?" Hilary asked at a nearby table where Ginny, Nicolette, Sydney and Luna were sitting.

"Looks like a cursed object did it." Sydney said smoothly, turning back to her eggs as Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Ouch." Nicolette commented before stuffing half of her toast into her mouth at once.

"Perhaps the Nargles did it." Luna said while twirling her hair and flicking through a year old copy of her father's magazine the Quibbler. Sydney rolled her eyes while Hilary stuffed her giggles into her napkin. Ginny and Nicolette glared at them until the giggles seized.

"Excuse us, we have to go talk to our brothers." Nicolette said, and dragged a squirming Ginny over to where Hermione, Ron and Harry sat picking at their food.

"How'd the lesson go?" Nicolette asked the second she plopped down, wasting no time getting to the point. The table rolled their eyes at her antics, Nicolette and Ginny seemed to possess no patience at all, something that made them even closer friends.

Harry launched into detail about the seven horcruxes and how he would have to destroy each one to weaken Voldemort before he could destroy him for good. Ginny listened quietly, asking questions and nodding when appropriate, which Harry appreciated. It was hard to tell what Nicolette was feeling, as she wore a faceless expression throughout the story of how her brother would be risking his life to save the world. Ron gingerly placed his hand on Nicolette's shoulder, asking her if she was okay. Nicolette put on a brave face and nodded.

"I'm happy you told us Harry, do you mind if I ask a couple questions?" Ginny asked politely.

Harry smiled at Ginny and her attentive listening, and how she asked if he was up to answering questions. Despite the bags under his eyes from a sleepless night he nodded, willing to answer whatever question Ginny might ask.

"Do you have the slightest idea what the seven items are?" Ginny asked, swiping an English muffin off of Ron's plate when he wasn't looking, trying to lighten the mood for both her friend and Harry.

"One of them was the ring Dumbledore destroyed, that's how his hand got injured. Other than that we're looking for objects of great value and importance, hidden where Tom Riddle's past memories take place." Harry told her.

"Blimey, is Dumbledore's hand healing?" Ron asked, to which Harry shrugged, but Hermione was quick to answer that question.

"If You-Know-Who cursed it, the damage is probably irreversible, his hand will probably be damaged permantly." Hermione said with a grim expression, glancing once again at Dumbledore's hand.

"Then why would he put it on in the first place?" Ginny asked, concern for the headmaster etched across her face. Her face mirrored Harry's current emotions regarding Dumbledore, he seemed a bit troubled and out of it recently.

"To destroy it. He probably couldn't destroy it unless he wore it. I've read about things like this." Hermione told them, causing eyes around the table to widen at the thought. Who would create such items?

"Nicolette, are you okay?" Ron asked, receiving smiles from Ginny and Hermione. Ginny seemed to have forgiven Ron, at least for today, because he was looking out for Nicolette more than usual. Hermione smiled, Harry bet she loved seeing the concerned sensitive side of Ron.

"Did he show you yet? Show you what I saw?" she asked Harry, pushing her ginger hair out of her face and straightening her navy blue robes so she could stare him in the eye, probably to be able to detect whether or not he was lying.

"No, he hasn't yet. But in order to find the horcuxes we're going to have to look into Voldemort's memories. So I'll probably see it soon." Harry told her, placing a comforting hand on her other shoulder, which Nicolette leaned into as Harry embraced her.

"When you see it happen…try not to imagine mum and dad screaming. It will only make it worse." she whispered, leaving Harry's embrace and walking swiftly to her morning class, which was Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Care of Magical Creatures.

"I'll go after her, today is Ravenclaw and Gryffindor classes. I'll see if I can get Hagrid to talk to her." Ginny said, gathering her robes and books together. She was about to take off when she felt a tug at her wrist, she turned around to see Harry.

_Why the hell did I do that? _Harry thought before turning slightly pink in his cheeks. "Ginny…er…thank you for looking after her for me…I…just…thanks." he said releasing her wrist in the hopes that some of the awkward tension he felt would go away.

Ginny smiled meekly at him. "She's my friend, it's not a problem." she answered before rushing off to walk with Dean to Care of Magical Creatures. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned to find that Ron and Hermione were bickering about something, and had missed his awkward moment.

"I promised Lavender I'd walk with her to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'll see you later Harry." Ron said with a nod, completely ignoring Hermione as Lavender attached herself to his arm on the way out of the dining hall.

"Harry. I'm really impressed. I know your sister was happy that you could tell her the truth about what went on in the meeting with Dumbledore." Hermione said giving him a small smile, before glaring holes into the back of Lavender's robes.

"I've been around Ginny lately and realizing that she really is grown up. She's old enough to handle things for herself now." Harry said helping Hermione up as they walked towards Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"That, or you've been staring at Ginny long enough to notice that neither she or Nicolette are little girls any more?" Hermione asked with a smirk, shocking Harry with her boldness. Before Harry could stammer an answer she said "I don't expect you to answer, now let's hurry before we're late."

* * *

"What cher' need is some hot tea." Hagrid said after his lesson, shuffling Ginny and Nicolette into his hut as the rest of the students raced back to the castle, storm clouds approaching in the distance.

"Thank you Hagrid," Ginny said embracing his arm, while Nicolette gave a shy smile full of gratitude that she couldn't express with words.

"Here, let me jus' put some on the fire." Hagrid said shooting sparks out of his umbrella before turning to the girls with a questioning look.

"We never saw anything." Ginny promised as she ushered Nicolette into one of the chairs while Hagrid pushed back her waves of hair to feel her forehead for fever.

"I'm not sick, I'm just. I dunno." Nicolette said as Ginny retrieved the mugs from one of Hagrid's few cabinets, nearly tripping over Fang in the process.

"Helps ter talk about these thins'" Hargrid told her as he sat Ginny down and poured them some steaming hot water, placing teabags into the mugs.

"Nicolette, everybody is really worried about you." Ginny said, trying to mask the worry and concern in her voice. Judging by the way her voice cracked at the end you could tell she didn't do a very good job of it.

"Hagrid, have you ever seen someone perform a killing curse?" Nicolette said suddenly, causing all noise to stop, and even the harsh howling wind outside to slow.

"Er, no I can't say I ave' Nicolette. I av' only erd'" Hagrid said pulling up a large chair in between Ginny and Nicolette. Nicolette seemed perfectly calm and somewhat comfortable talking about the killing curse, which had ended her parents life. Ginny however shifted in her chair, her eyes darting around nervously, peeking out all the windows.

"There's a flash of green. Then you hear screaming, the worst kind of tortured screams ever. I bet you can even hear the screams in hell." Nicolette whispered, tears gathering in her large eyes, slowly drifting down her face. Nicolette didn't seem to notice the tears as she looked confused when Hagrid offered her a handkerchief. Ginny noticed tears streaming down her face and wiped them on her sleeve.

"Hagrid," Nicolette hiccupped. "What if that's the last thing my parents saw? Big flashes of green and screaming, with cold cruel laughter. That's their last memory!" Nicolette wailed, before bursting into sobs. Hagrid gathered her in his large burly arms. He smelled slightly of forest and pine, which calmed her a bit.

"I was savin' this fer when you was older, but now seems like a time." Hagrid mumbled digging through his jacket pockets to pull out a photograph.

Both Ginny and Nicolette gazed at it, tears streaming down their faces at the happy memories before the horror of death. In the picture Harry was boosted up on James shoulders, pulling at his hair. Nicolette was in Lily's arms, smiling a toothless smile while pulling at her mother's hair. Behind them was an elephant exhibit, and although you couldn't hear it, you could tell that James was trying to impersonate an elephant. He was doing it quite badly from the look on Lily's face. Lily and James exchanged a quick kiss while Harry reached down to grab his sisters fingers.

"This ere' was taken the day before, well ya know. Sirius told em' they shud be en' hiden' but that was you an Arry's firs' trip to the zoo. This ere' is their last memory. Never forget tha'" Hagrid told her as happy tears streamed down both girls faces.

Nicolette glanced at Ginny, unable to form or convey words as she studied the picture. Ginny read her friends eyes and expression and nodded.

"Hagrid, would it be okay if Nicolette could keep that?" Ginny asked kindly, not knowing if Hagrid was attached to the picture. Hagrid blew his nose like a foghorn and nodded.

"Been hers since er' birth." Hagrid replied, as Nicolette swiped the picture and placed it in the inside pocket of her robes, right next to her heart.

A rapping on the window turned their attention towards where Dean was standing, smiling at Ginny and beckoning her. Ginny remembered the last fight she and Nicolette had about boys. She looked at Nicolette who nodded, as if to say she would be okay.

"It's fine Ginny. I'd like to finish my tea, wait until the storm passes. Don't want people to see me after I've been crying." Nicolette said embracing her friend.

"Okay, but don't take to long, you don't want to be late for Herbology, Hilary told me today was a decent lesson and we wouldn't get as dirty. Feel better." Ginny said before leaving the hut with Dean.

* * *

"I can't believe I have the famous Harry Potter in my class, and Lucius Malfoy's son." Professor Slughorn beamed, as Harry ducked to try to avoid any extra attention.

"Where is Draco anyways?" Slughorn asked, peering around on the Slytherin side of the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late professor. One of the fifth years got caught in the storm outside, I walked her to Herbology." Malfoy said proudly, handing the professor a note with Professor Sprout's handwriting scribbled across it.

"Walking Nicolette Potter to class, an honorable deed!" Slughorn boomed, as Harry's eyes narrowed. Hermione couldn't help but have an I-told-you-so look on her face, where as Ron had his fist clenched together tightly.

"Harry Potter, didn't know you had a sister?" Slughorn remarked, causing Harry to groan inwardly. This was the kind of thing Nicolette had been talking about during their argument about how famous Harry was. Without the last name, people just regarded her as another Ravenclaw. This bothered Nicolette, therefore bothering Harry as well.

"Yeah, Nicolette is a Ravenclaw 5th year." Harry told him, raising his head to meet Malfoy's smirk.

"My, another famous Potter?" he questioned, and before Harry could add more he was interrupted by Malfoy.

"She's seeker of her Quidditch team and is in 6th year potions. Charming girl." Malfoy told him as a smile spread across Slughorn's face.

Hearing Malfoy praise the young Ravenclaw girl, sister of Harry Potter, came as a shock to the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. Seamus glared at Malfoy, where as Lavender exchanged looks with Dean, before Dean raised his eyebrow's in suspicion. On the Slytherin side Pansy and a few other's gasped. Crab and Goyle remained stone faced, although Harry suspected that if they knew what charming meant they would be reacting as well.

"Must be a lucky girl to have to young men like yourselves looking after her." Slughorn commented, as Ron's fist turned purple as the blood flow was cut off.

"For sure." Harry responded coolly as Malfoy took his seat.

"Today is notes, I expect to have you finished at the end of class. Homework will be writing a paper on the list of shield and defensive charms, due after Slytherin's next Quidditch game against Ravenclaw." Slughorn said with a wink. The students groaned at the aspect of notes and homework, as they pulled out their quills, ready to scribble away.

* * *

"Was that Draco who escorted you to class? It was kind of like a knight. I read a book about them once, or maybe I heard a story. Arthur was the knight's name, they are very brave you know. They believed in Nargles as well." Luna commented as she measured out the water needed from the tap.

"He didn't escort me, he walked me to class, thankfully. I couldn't remember the spell used to propel water. If he hadn't shown up I would've been soaking wet." Nicolette commented nonchantly, as if Malfoy walked his worst enemy's sister's to class every day.

"What color fertilizer am I supposed to be using?" Ralph whispered to Nicolette, who wasn't the best at Herbology, but probably had the most idea of what she was doing. She peered over at his and his partner's plant before muttering orange under her breath as Professor Sprout came by to check up on them.

"Did he lose himself?" Luna asked, using an eyedropper to add water into the plants budding flowers, which would become mouths full of teeth when fully sprouted.

Nicolette peered at her best friend curiously as she scooped a teaspoon of purple fertilizer into a fresh batch of soil. Like usually she waited for Luna to continue on, to translate what she said into a proper question that the young girl could understand.

"What was he doing all the way by Hagrid's if his class was Transfiguration going to Defense Against the Dark Arts? He wouldn't have needed to travel outside to get there, the classroom's are only a floor and a half a corridor apart." Luna said as she mixed a yellow solution into the water, which she began to delicately fill the bottom of an empty pot with.

Nicolette froze at this question. She hadn't really thought about that aspect. Was she friends with Malfoy? She wasn't really friends with any guys, accept for Ron, but that was more by association. Did you have to hang out with someone to be friends with them? She mulled this over in her mind as she added a half a teaspoon of blue fertilizer to the yellow solution, instructing Luna to begin stirring.

"Ralph, would you go out of your way to walk a friend to class?" Nicolette asked as she pondered these new thoughts in her head. Nicolette swore she heard Ralph's partner Thomas say that Ralph would walk her to class any day, but she ignored it.

"Well, if it was a friend I really liked." Ralph responded, asking if he should use the white or the violet drops. Nicolette gestured at the violet drops before responding.

"But I mean, if it was just a friend, who you just talked to occasionally." Nicolette said as she donned her garden gloves to begin to root the plant into a bigger pot, glancing over her shoulder to see if Luna was done stirring.

"Especially if you had to walk through a thunderstorm out of your way to walk her." Luna added, as Nicolette frowned and shoved her with her elbow, Luna didn't seem fazed.

"In that case only if I really fancied her, which reminds me." Ralph said, as Thomas took over in transferring the plant. Nicolette placed the plant into the pot and passed Luna the gloves so she could scoop in the soil and then add the last fertilizer and water.

"Can I walk you to Muggle Studies after this?" Ralph asked, causing Thomas to snigger as he and Ginny exchanged some amount of galleons where Professor Sprout couldn't see, no doubt for some bet they had made.

Nicolette groaned and hit her forehead with her hand, not realizing, that she had just died her forehead blue for the remainder of the day.

* * *

"First Hogsmede trip is coming up!" Dean said excitedly as he clasped Ginny's hand outside in the courtyard. Ginny glanced at Harry and smiled at Dean, giving his hand a firm squeeze.

_Talk about mixed signals_, Harry thought to himself as his sister came over and plopped down onto the grass near them. He brushed his hair out of his face and shot her a smile. She shot him one back, thankful that nobody said anything about her blue forehead, but then again, this was Hogwarts. Ginny had told him about their visit to Hagrid and he was feeling like he would be forever in his friends debts.

"The excitement." Hermione muttered as she began to fiercely scratch her quill against her parchment on the paper for Slughorn. Everybody knew why she was bitter. For 5th years and above it was the newest thing to use the trip for a date of some sort. Word had gotten around that Ron had asked Lavender, who had accepted.

"Has anybody asked you yet Nicolette?" Dean asked, smiling as if he knew something she didn't.

A smile spread across Nicolette's face, answering that she had indeed been asked by somebody. Ginny launched off of Dean's lap and onto the grass beside her, where they whispered to each other and giggled, as Nicolette blushed.

"Who asked you?" Harry asked, hoping that he wouldn't sound nosey asking his sister about her love life, or lack of. Nicolette just gave him a smile and perked up instantly at her older brother's question.

"Seamus asked me at lunch today!" she said, trying to play it cool, but failing miserably as she smiled and blushed with happiness. Harry smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up. Ginny muttered something under her breath about how she whished her brother could be more like that.

"What about you Luna?" Ginny asked, as if it was her duty to find out who was going with who, probably so she could ask someone if they could accompany Hermione while her brother was still being a brainless oaf.

"Neville asked me, it was the nicest thing, he seemed so nervous that it made me feel special." Luna said dreamily, somewhere in her own world. Nicolette clapped Luna's shoulder and whispered words of encouragement into her ear, to which Luna returned a grateful smile.

Hermione was squirming at this point, and Harry could see why. Sitting across the courtyard on the bench was Ron, snogging Lavender. He tried to look away before anyone else noticed, but it was to late. Soon everybody was staring.

Nicolette scooted over next to Hermione and threw her arm around her shoulder, sending a glare in Ron's direction, not that he noticed. Hermione seemed determined not to get upset about it. But Ginny was fuming, and had to have Dean hold her back.

"That bloody fool! I could murder him! Let go of me Dean!" Ginny scowled, shooting daggers at her brother's back.

"It looks like he's trying to suck her face off." Luna commented, and then nobody could hold back. Everybody burst into laughter at the comment, Nicolette even got Hermione to chuckle along. Ron looked up and noticed them laughing at him, gave Hermione a look, and grabbed a hold of Lavender's arm and stormed off.

* * *

It was the second Quidditch practice of the season, and so far things were not going well. The field had been double booked so they had to share the field and space with Ravenclaw. Harry didn't find this as much of a problem, he got to watch his sister play, and the team was pretty good and kept to themselves. It was his own team he was worrying about.

Ginny had taken it upon herself to chuck the ball as hard as she could at Ron when they were practicing scoring and blocking. Ron had been hit numerous times in the face and stomach, and once even flown through the hoop, broom and all, with the quaffle.

During Scrimmage Ron had managed to pass to everyone but Ginny, causing her to fume around on her broom, distracting the beaters and causing one of them to nearly hit Harry off his broom. Katie had been hit in the head with the quaffle and was refusing to pass to Ginny. It was hard for them to run their plays without her.

Alfred or maybe it was Arham, stupid identical twins, was following Angelina around like a love struck puppy, and this seemed to be annoying her to no end. Harry couldn't concentrate on the snitch, seeing as he had prevent his own team from killing each other.

On the bright side, Nicolette had caught the snitch three times during her hour and forty five minute practice.

* * *

"If you don't solve the problem with Ginny and Ron, we're going to lose all of our matches for sure." Katie told Harry, arms crossed as they walked towards the dining hall for dinner.

"I don't know what to say to them, it's a sibling thing." Harry explained to her, wondering if Nicolette and him would be competitive like that if they were in the same house on the same team. Katie swished her long hair back over her shoulder and scoffed.

"Tell them to keep it off the field, before somebody gets killed. You might want to talk to Alfred and Arham as well. Angelina is this close to hexing them in their sleep." Katie told him, holding her fingers a centimeter apart.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes and Katie stopped him.

"Listen, I can imagine it must be hard being you, so nobody's going to bother you anymore about it. But Ginny and Ron are closest to you, so we think you should be the one to sort it out. But I'll take care of Alfred and Arham for you. Take care of yourself Harry." Katie said, bidding him farewell as she took her regular spot at the table between Angelina and Lavender.

* * *

"Harry. I wanted to apologize." Ginny said the moment Harry sat down. Harry sighed a relieved sigh and Hermione and Neville peered up from their homework to see what was going on. Mercy motioned to Harry if he wanted some of the turkey and he nodded, as she passed it.

"You have a lot going on right now, and I'm sorry that Ron and I made it worse by fighting at practice today. I'm just frustrated that he could hurt his friend like that. It won't happen again." she told him, bowing her head in shame.

"Chin up Gin, it wasn't all your fault. This has gone on long enough, we should've interfered awhile ago. Plus, I'm captain, and I should have told you both to keep it off the field. Thanks for apologizing though." he said.

Harry shot Hermione a reassuring smile and she laid down her paper with a serious look on her face.

"I should apologize too. I don't know why I even let this get to me, my friends and schoolwork are much more important than any petty argument." Hermione said, making the best of the situation, causing the group to smile.

"I should go, I have a meeting with Snape." Harry said, trembling when he looked at Professor Snape. He had his eyes trained on Nicolette, but they soon snapped to his face and he stood up abruptly in the middle of a conversation with Professor McGonagall, who winked in Harry's direction and didn't seem fazed by the sudden halt in conversation.

"Harry!" Ginny said suddenly before he got up to leave, nearly tripping over his own to feet.

"It's just Snape. Everybody knows that you're a better wizard then him." Ginny said clasping his hand. Harry nodded, and smiled weakly at her. Ginny seemed to realize people were staring as she released his hand quickly, blushing the color of her hair. Dean seemed to give Harry a look that Harry chose to ignore.

He began his way out of the dining hall and was about to exit when he heard Neville shout "When in doubt, imagine him in my grandmother's clothes!"

* * *

**Well that's chapter 4. I have enjoyed writing these leisurly chapters, but there will probably only be one or two more before Voldemort's plans begin to start interfering with Hogwarts. **

**Also the couples are progressing and depending on which one your looking at, will probably get together soonish. Although I don't make any promises, sometimes they write themselves.**

**Meredith Jane**


End file.
